dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Dragon Ball Updates Wiki Rules *Do not vandalize current articles. Continued vandalism will result in a block. Longer periods of time will be given to those whose vandalism is more serious. *Do not ask for Sysop (Administrative) status on the Wiki, it will not be given to you. If there is a large amount of vandalism that needs reverting, you may request Rollback status instead. *No offensive articles with sexual implication, suggestive themes, vulgar language, or racist remarks. *Only people who made at least 5 pages and 80 edits can be Admins. *Do not make pointless articles. If you see one, attach the Request for Deletion tag on the article. *Please respect neutrality. *Respect other users. Personal attacks are not acceptable in any form. *Refrain from fighting and causing "edit wars" on articles. It is considered edit warring if someone were to make or undo the same edit more than three times in a twenty-four hour period. If such conflict should occur, the proper steps to be taken in this scenario should be for those users along with others to have a respectful discussion on the article's talk page. The convention is for the article to be left as it was prior to the disputed edit, representing the last accepted revision, until an overall consensus is reached. *No advertising on articles. *Do not upload any sort of video, they are not allowed. *No moving images in articles (moving .gif's). *Do not only provide one point of view, but all relevant viewpoints as necessary. *Support your article with actual facts. *Use a reliable source.There are ways to detect if the article is biased. Here's how. *#The article only provides one point of view. *#Facts come from the source may be biased. *#Is the article lacking in diversity? *#Do the facts in the article have to deal with the article? Cleaning up Bias may be difficult, but it can be done. #Gather facts from other perspectives or other points of view. #Make sure your sources are not biased. #Support your facts with valid sources. #Never use user comments. #Make sure your facts deal with the article. Don't use conversational style This is a online encyclopedia. It should read like an encyclopedia, not like your diary. *Check your spelling and grammar. Don't use internet slang (ex. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). If you're not 100% sure about the way a word is spelled, type it into Google or Dictionary.com. If you know that you're not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor or web browser which has spell-checking (Firefox 2 and derivitives such as Lolifox, and Opera when ASpell is installed all work). *Don't use "smileys" or "emoticons" in articles. *Don't "reply" to content others have posted. If you think a particular point warrants discussion, post on the article's Discussion page. If you're 100% sure that something should be changed and don't think a discussion is necessary, just change it. Dialogue goes only on articles' Discussion pages. Help If you have any questions about this wikia, or any other type of question you can ask one of our Admins: Super Gogeta- Founder Gogeta - Admin (warning) BardockGoku - Bureaucrat (warning) SS. Warrior -Admin (warning) UltimateFriezaDude - Admin LittleTrunks - Admin (warning) Dragon Ball GT tournament Goku (SSJ4) Vegeta (SSJ4) Gohan (SSJ) Goten (SSJ) Trunks (Normal) Omega Shenron Nouva Shenron Baby Vegeta Category:Browse